Fight For Something
by AFangirlofSorts
Summary: Newt Scamander didn't do sides, but a chance was presented to him and one he was not sure would come again. His creatures meant everything to him, how could he ignore the opportunity to protect them? Everyone fights for something, he would fight for them and for the people he loved. Will contain spoilers for Crimes of Grindelwald. (Slow Updates)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So in response to the writing challenge by FrozenFlames12, I have written this where Newt joins Grindelwald. This contains major spoilers for Crimes of Grindelwald, so if you haven't seen the movie and do not want to be spoiled, then don't read. I'm not sure how long this will be, for now it might be a three shot, but could be longer if prompts are submitted cause I don't know where this story is going.** **(For those who have seen the movie, it might be out of order in terms of conversation, so I apologize for that, but taking creative license though I might revise it later)**

 **Anyway, enjoy the show fellow wizards!**

 **Summary: Newt Scamander didn't do sides, but a chance was presented to him and one he was not sure would come again. His creatures meant everything to him, how could he ignore the opportunity to protect them? Everyone fights for something, he would fight for them and for the people he loved.**

* * *

 **Part One**

"Mr. Scamander," called Grindelwald, "Do you think Dumbledore will mourn for you?"

The pale haired wizard stood as though he were the ringmaster, center stage with a ring of blue fire around him. Grindelwald looked directly at Newt then, his words hanging in the air. There was no way around the blue fire, no way of escape that seemed to clear them except for apparating. The fire had raged around the room, taking away those in its path and who could not react quick enough to draw protection.

Newt and Theseus managed to keep the flames at bay when they came too close, Tina and Leta were further away from the blue fire. The fires seemed to avoid Queenie and Jacob, but Newt paid little attention to this as the flames kept coming for him. For a moment, the flames settled down. His gaze was brought to Queenie and Jacob, both of which were on the lower steps too close to the fire for Newt's liking. He couldn't hear what was being said, but he could only make one phrase from Queenie because of her shrill cry to Jacob.

"Please come with me!"

Newt glanced at Tina, who was watching her sister warily and a broken expression crossed her face. Her mouth turned in a frown, her eyes never moving away from her sister. The younger Scamander looked back at Queenie, who had turned away from Jacob and now stood in the blue flames before Grindelwald.

"Queenie, no," called Tina.

Newt didn't have to look at her to know that the expression on her face pained, he could hear it in her cry. When Queenie stood on the platform, she looked back over her shoulder at Jacob, before her eyes found Tina's. Then she was gone.

Before Newt could process what Queenie had done, the blue fire had streamlined to him and his brother. The pair collapsed on the stairs, their wands raised, barely keeping the flames away from them.

Leta had called Grindelwald's attention to herself, the flames ceasing in their attack on the brothers. Theseus called out to her, he tried to get closer, but the flames blocked his path. As she walked over Newt could barely make out the words over the ringing in his ears. Grindelwald opened his hand to her, she seemed to hesitate as she looked at it.

Her gaze turned to the brothers, her eyes flickered between the two as she said, "I love you."

Without another word or glance, Leta walked through the flames behind Grindelwald. The ache in Newt's chest became more pronounced as he watched her disappear from view, flying away in a cloud of dark grey smoke. Theseus gripped his wand tighter, Newt could tell that despite his brother's control over his emotions, could clearly see the pain written across his face.

"Newt Scamander, Dumbledore's chosen champion," said Grindelwald with an air of mockery around those words.

Newt swallowed thickly, his attention turning to Grindelwald, but he said nothing in return. His wand was still raised in case the blue flames came back to him or his brother, though he still had the same body language as always. Unsure and as if he were trying to remain as invisible as he could.

Grindelwald seemed to enjoy making him squirm, but his tone shifted to confused and disbelieving as he said, "Why do you fight for them Mr Scamander? What have they ever done for you or... your creatures?"

Grindelwald was close to a silvertongue, Newt reminded himself of this as he carefully watched the dark wizard. His pale skin glowing in the flames, his two eye colors making it hard to focus on his gaze. Grindelwald claimed he did not want to inspire violence, though there were reports of such things Newt knew that the Ministries could be just as violent if not more so at times. They walked in a killed a young girl when a stunning spell would have worked just fine and as far as Newt knew, Grindelwald had not killed anyone.

"You intend to enslave the muggle population," Newt said, his tone the same as always, "and dispose of anyone who disagrees. You, you want wizards to rule over, over everything. Oppression of those who are different."

Grindelwald tilted his head to the side at the answer. Though that was apart of his plans, it was not the core of what he wanted to get the wizard population to believe in or follow. No, he wanted equality for everyone, for wizards to no longer hide and live in fear of discovery. To no longer bow to the muggles who seemed to rule over their everyday lives without even knowing of their existence. It was time that wizards take their rightful place in the world.

"That is not what I want. My goal is for all wizards to no longer hide their true nature, to no longer live in fear or in shame," explained Grindelwald with a genuine look upon his face, "These aurors, the ministry, only seeks to have us cower in fear. The law demands us to stay hidden."

"To protect us," argued Theseus, his nostrils flaring, "To keep us safe."

Grindelwald raised an eyebrow, " _Us?_ It is not to protect wizards Mr Scamander. The law protects muggles, the ones who fear what they don't understand, who destroy what they do not know. Though I suppose the same could be said about the Ministries, isn't that right Newt?"

Grindelwald's gaze flickered over to Newt, a knowing expression on his face. He remembered those months ago when his creatures went lose in New York, he remembered how the Ministry was going to dispose of his creatures. Having the younger Scamander on his side had not initially crossed his mind, considering his strong ties to Dumbledore, but that could work in his favor having Newt on his side. Those creatures could provide some use.

"Was it not the Ministry who almost took and killed your beloved creatures," Grindelwald said addressing Newt, "Were they not the ones who would have you locked away for protecting them? Shaming your differences?"

Newt remembered the helplessness and terror he felt all those months ago. On his knees before the ministry, Tina had handed him over and Jacob beside him. The echoes of his pleading and desperate voice filled his mind.

 _Don't hurt those creatures._

"Albus Dumbledore got you in this mess, nearly taking your creatures away. You know this Mr Scamander, people destroy what they don't understand. They want to get rid of what they do not know."

 _Nothing in there is dangerous._

"If you disagree with those above your rank, what happens," asked Grindelwald as he leaned forward slightly, "They hurt you, take away what you love most."

 _Please don't hurt my creatures._

"You want to hurt people," said Newt, his voice slightly raised.

Grindelwald shook his head, a sideways smile on his face, "Oh no, I don't _want_ to hurt anyone. I will for the greater good. For us wizards and magical creatures alike, to be free."

 _They aren't dangerous! Please!_

Newt pointed his wand at Grindelwald, the dark wizard didn't so much as bat an eye at the motion. He knew that the flames would protect him and that the younger Scamander would not fire a spell at him. After all, from the looks of it he had Newt hanging to his every word. He could use him to his advantage, especially some of those creatures. While he knew that Newt would likely not put them willingly in harm's way, if he could convince Newt that circumstances would require their aid, he would agree. A magizoologist would be an interesting addition and provide somewhat of an edge.

Theseus noticed his brother looking more uncertain than usual, his expression hesitant and almost lost. A hint of belief had crossed Newt's face much to Theseus horror and concern.

"Newt," called Theseus, getting his brother's attention, "Don't listen to him. He's a liar! The enemy!"

Newt looked at his brother, but his focus quickly turned back to Grindelwald. This wizard was dark, he was not someone he could trust… but he spoke of freedom, truth and even love. The love for his creatures, the freedom that they never truly got.

"I am not your enemy Newt," continued Grindelwald, he seemed sincere in his words, "Join me now. I can protect your creatures, I can ensure that you will never be treated harshly for your difference. The ministry doesn't care about them. I want all the magical world to be _free_ and treated fairly."

Newt thought over those words. So far a lie had not left Grindelwalds lips, everything the wizard had said to him was true. Would his offer be the same? Queenie had gone with him for Jacob, he would make it so she could be with him. Credence had gone through, to find out where he belonged. Leta had joined him as well, to have a cause and perhaps to assuage the guilt she felt for the loss of her brother. They all had their reasons for joining. Why couldn't he do the same for his creatures?

If he joined Grindelwald, his creatures would be safe from those who wanted to dispose of them. How could he pass up this chance? He lowered his wand, letting it hang at his side as he continued to look at the pale wizard. Grindelwald nearly had him, he knew it too.

The wizard waved his hand, the flames moved to come between Newt and his brother, causing both Scamanders to jump back in surprise. Newt looked away from his fallen brother to Grindelwald, who had a hand outstretched to him. A promise in his eyes.

"Join me."

Newt took a sharp breath as he stared at Grindelwald's hand. The promise of a better life for his creatures, for them to be taken care of and no longer forced to be hidden away. He could barely hear the protests from his brother as he took a step down, he ignored the mirrored expressions of horror from Jacob and Tina from the corners of his vision with the next few steps. The disappointment from Dumbledore he slightly feared, but that man had hardly done anything worthwhile for him. Had drawn him into this war, had played him. And for what, for his creatures to continually be pursued.

Newt stopped in front of the blue flames, a pulse of fear went through him as he recalled others being killed by the fire. Could this choice truly be correct? He spoke of freedom, he spoke of truth, he spoke of love. Grindelwald kept his hand out towards him, even stepped right in front of the fire so his hand was in the middle of it. The flames didn't touch him.

"Newt, no!"

That was his brother.

"He's lying to you!"

That had been Jacob.

"Scamander," that was Tina's scream.

Newt looked over his shoulder back at her teary eyed face, he could make out the pink hue of her nose and cheeks. Her sister had just left to join the supposed dark side, now the man she loved was leaving her as well. A bit of doubt creeped into him, he had longed to see her for months. Apparently she had missed him as well.

Part of him wanted to reach out and call for her to come with him. He could protect his creatures, he could have Tina by his side. The look in her eyes told him she would not agree, the mournful and pleading expression told him now she would not come.

No sound made it to his ears, but he know by the way her mouth moved she said, "Please."

He swallowed thickly, "I'm sorry Tina. I, I love you."

Tears he noticed slip down her cheeks, her heart breaking as she watched him from afar.

Newt turned away from her, he stepped into the flames awaiting for the burn of fire, but it never came. The wizard looked up to Grindelwald's open hand, his smile smug and victorious. Newt took his hand, allowing the dark wizard to pull him onto the platform. Grindelwald waved his wand, Newt's case and his niffler flew through the flames unscathed into Newt's waiting arms. His grip tightened around the handle, he held his niffler closer to him. He would protect them all, no matter what. This had to be the right decision, he hoped it was.

"Welcome home," said Grindelwald.

Newt glanced at his brother, then to Jacob and finally on Tina. Her mouth was parted as if she were in pain, her gleaming eyes shimmering in the blue light that reflected slightly off the water lines down her cheeks. He was pulled away in the same way as every other wizard had been minutes ago, the darkness clouding his vision and wind rushing around him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright** **fellow wizards, here is the second part of this story. If there is anything specific that anyone would like to see happen in this story, by all means let me know and I will do my best to make it happen. This story is a world of possibilities and I'm excited for it. Grindelwald doesn't have any House-elves, but Grindelwald will have two from his aunt, who he had lived with when he was younger.**

 **Summary: Newt Scamander didn't do sides, but a chance was presented to him and one he was not sure would come again. His creatures meant everything to him, how could he ignore the opportunity to protect them? Everyone fights for something, he would fight for them and for the people he loved.**

* * *

 **Part Two**

Newt stumbled forward, that form of travel felt something akin to apparating, but quicker with little time to brace for landing. Gentle hands caught his arms, steadying him as he centered himself.

"Easy there Mr Scamander," a high and sweet voice told him. Queenie.

When he recovered his footing, he looked up to see the short blonde haired woman. Her smile was as wide as ever, her eyes alight with hope. She gripped his upper arms tightly, clearly pleased and elated to see him. It seemed like she would be on her own here, but she knew she would have to be strong enough to handle it. Jacob may not have come with her, but she was doing this for him, for both of them to have a future. He would understand when it was over, the two of them would have a real future together.

Newt smiled at her, glad to see her unharmed.

"It's good to see you Newt," Queenie said, her eyes glanced behind him in the spot where he once stood, "Did uh, did-"

"Neither of them are coming," Newt told her, predicting her question, "I'm sorry Queenie. It's just us."

Though Queenie looked a bit deflated by those words, her expression dropping for a moment followed by her shoulders. However she perked up again.

"That's okay, we're creating a new world and it will be a good one," she said with a decisive nod.

It looked like she was trying to convince herself more than Newt. He truly hoped she was right.

Credence stood off to the side, not saying anything and watching the pair with a curious look. Though his expression and body language always seemed to look as if he were in pain. Newt attributed that to the Obscurus that still resided in him. However he has to wonder if his departure from the woman he had been with was also affecting his body language and expression.

Leta stood opposite to them, her expression showed her surprise to see him here, but there was a small smile that formed on her face. He wasn't sure what to say to her, if he should say anything at all. When she had moved forward after Grindelwald, Newt was certain she would pull one of her tricks. He had to admit he was disappointed to see she had joined him after all, but also now that he was here, glad to have her.

An image of Tina flickered to his mind, the last look on her face he would see until they met again was pain and betrayal. Newt glanced at Queenie who's smile had fallen at the thought of her sister. She had never truly been without her sister, they had always been together. This would be the first time they were truly considered apart. The thought ached, but Queenie reminded herself that she would be here fighting not only for Jacob, but for Tina as well. She would fight for all of them.

The room they stood in was incredibly large, it reminded Newt of the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts with its lavish style and spaciousness. The main difference being the incredibly large window before him that looked over mountains of snow.

After a few more moments of standing there, Grindelwald appeared in the lavish room. His expression triumphant. Newt hoped that his friends and brother escaped, that Grindelwald didn't hurt them. The thoughts his friends and brother must have had by his departure, a pulse of guilt passed through him. He had to do this, for his creatures.

His grip tightened around his handle again, he would not let anything bad happen to them. Tina and Jacob would understand, they would come to this side to once they realized that Grindelwald was about freedom and equality, not what they originally believed. Newt hoped that were true.

"Your friends and siblings," Grindelwald said looking at the pair specifically, "Made it out just fine. I cannot grant them immunity should they stand in our way. Should an encounter come, I will leave it to you both to disarm them... If you cannot handle that task, then the blame or anger for whatever injury may befall them in battle will not fall to anyone but you."

Queenie swallowed, the idea of fighting her sister sent a sharp pain in her heart. However she would rather fight her than let anyone else here so much as lift a wand to her. At least if they fought each other, she wouldn't be hurt. Newt could only nod to show he understood. His brother was a skilled wizard, but Newt knew how to quickly disarm him. Could he really fight his brother from the opposite of the coming war? Theseus was his only family, yet he had abandoned him.

Queen placed a hand on his shoulder, a sign of comfort and to show she understood how he felt. Both of them left a sibling and a lover behind.

Grindelwald's smile returned, "Excellent. Welcome to Numengard Castle wizard brothers and sisters, you have joined a noble and true cause. Winston! Bo!"

Two house elves appeared at the call of their names, each dressed in rags that covered them just enough. Credence looked the most surprised to see them, Newt had to wonder if Credence had ever seen a house elf before. He recovered quickly enough, the sudden appearance of the elves must have startled him.

The shorter elf spoke, "Master Gellert. How may Bo and Winston serve?"

Grindelwald smiled at the elves, "Bo, Winston. I'd like you to meet our new guests. Here we have Leta Lestrange, Queenie Goldstein, Credence and Newt Scamander."

Each owner of a name had made a gesture of acknowledgment at Grindelwalds introduction.

The taller elf jumped up with a excitement, "Ooooh, Winston is most eager to be of service to you. We's love having more guests to look after."

"Have Izzy prepare their rooms, Bo be sure to get dinner ready soon, I'm sure they're famished," ordered Grindelwald, though his voice was kind, "Winston, why don't you lead them around until their rooms are ready. I would give the tour myself but I must speak to Vinda to be sure that everything is in order."

"Right away sir," said Bo disappearing from view with a pop.

Winston bowed, "Winston will not let you down Master Gellert."

The smile Grindelwald wore, though small, was filled with fondness, "Excellent. I will see the rest of you at dinner."

Grindelwald walked out of the room, leaving all the newcomers to stand there unsure. The house elf Winston was grinning from ear to ear as he looked around at each of the wizards.

"Nows don't you worry," Winston said grinning, "Winston'll take good care of master Gellert's honored guests. Winston promises to do a good job."

Leta smiled at the elf, "We're lucky to have you as our guide."

The elf looked bashful, "Why thank you miss. Winston will start the tour, this here is…"

The group of wizards followed the house elf around the building, an extravagant safe house to say the least that was beautiful in so many ways. Newt made a mental note to keep an extra eye on his creatures to not get lost here, they would likely break something. Though Newt intended to follow Grindelwald, he was not prepared to face any possible wrath from him or for his creatures to be in the crossfire. Credence and Queenie walked quickly behind the elf, leaving Leta and Newt to walk beside each other.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Leta said to him softly, her gaze forward, "Why did you come?"

"I could ask you the same," was Newt's reply.

She glanced at him, the question still in her eyes.

Newt lifted his case slightly, "To protect my creatures. The ministry tried to take them away, they still could at any moment. If what Grindelwald says is true, this will be my best chance to keep them safe."

Leta nodded in understanding, she remembered how much he loved those creatures. They were his life, his everything. There were so many memories she held of Newt showing her all kinds of creatures, all kinds of fantastic beasts. Each beast looked like a monster, but most of them were harmless.

"Why did you come," Newt asked after a pause of silence.

Though he had an idea, he wanted to be sure. Neither of them ever fit in with the others around them, he was different and she was an outcast.

Leta inhaled before saying, "Opportunity."

Newt didn't have to ask her to elaborate on her answer, he understood what she meant. Having the chance to be anything, to do anything or to prove herself was something she always wished for. All she needed was the slimmer of a chance and she would take it, her ambition had brought her so far in life and would continue to push her forward.

"Up here's the ladies floor," said Winston as they entered the hall, the walls a rich red color with golden leaf designs that seemed to dance in the light..

Leta was not a stranger to lavish and luxury, even though her father cared little for her, she was still raised like the wealthy pure blood she was. However even this hall left her a bit star struck. Both Newt and Queenie were impressed by the appearance of it all. It was much nicer than either of them had anticipated. In all honesty, Newt had not really been expecting much.

Queenie on the other hand thought wherever Grindelwald would take his new followers would be something flashy. Reading his thoughts took a bit more effort on her part, he was an expert at occlumency, but when he said home the outside of this place flashed across her mind. More often than not she heard the thoughts of others as if they were said aloud, on a few occasions world images cross her vision. It typically depended on the person and what was being discussed to determine if that would happen.

Credence appeared to be the most awestruck. He had spent his entire life with less than modest livings along with months in the circus on the road. Both left little arrangements of living to be desired. A part of him wondered if Nagini would have liked it here with him. Though she preferred simple things, her eyes were always looking at anything that shimmered. These walls would have suited her.

"Apologies Mistress Leta and Mistress Queenie for your rooms not being ready yet," Winston said with the most sorrowful expression.

Queenie quickly reassured, "Oh don't worry about it sugar. We're just fine waiting."

Winston smiled at her, "You's too kind to Winston, Winston is most pleased. This way, to the gentlemen's floor."

The tour continued, the men's floor being just as extravagant as the ladies. Though the walls were a royal blue instead of red. Newt knew that even with the luxuries here sleep would likely not find him tonight. A bit of fresh guilt gnawed at his stomach, for what he had left behind, really who he had left behind.

The house elf ended the tour at the dining room where a feast was laid out before them. The food looked magnificent and smelled even better. Everyone ate in relative silence, though small murmurs of conversation were exchanged. Newt remained on the quieter side of the spectrum, though Queenie would speak directly to him every once in awhile to keep him out of his head. He was grateful for it, he didn't want to dwell too much on the negative side of things, right now he needed to see some of the good things going on. The road ahead would be difficult, but his creatures would be taken care of, so would those he cared deeply for.

"I thank you all for joining me," said Grindelwald at the end of the feast, "I know it must not have been easy, but the right path is not always the smoothest. Tonight, you all rest. Tomorrow I would like to meet with each of you separately, a… get to know you if you will."

Leta asked, her head high, "Will you summon us from our rooms?"

Grindelwald shook his head, "No, you have run of the place. Go wherever you please. When I need to speak with you, I'll find you."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the support fellow wizards! Once again, shoutout to FrozenFlames12 for the writing challenge! Thank you reviewers, sasy39, Shirani Atsune, IILittle SII and gusts,** **I'm glad to hear from you what you thought and your ideas! Below are some responses to questions and suggestions!**

 **Guest: I'm a hardcore Newt/Tina and Queenie/Jacob shipper. So I can't fully go against my OTP's, but I will definitely highlight the Newt and Queenie relationship, the two of them will be closer, but not in a romantic sense.**

 **To guepard54: This will not be a slash fic, I personally don't like those types of stories so they won't make an appearance here. Gellert will appear to be more humanized because every villain is the hero of their own story and now two of our main cast are fighting for his cause. A fight will break out and someone will be hurt, I won't spoil what I have in mind for that scene, but I will say Grindelwald will care for injured wizard.** **Newt being reunited with dragons would be interesting, I'll have to add that in.**

 **Summary: Newt Scamander didn't do sides, but a chance was presented to him and one he was not sure would come again. His creatures meant everything to him, how could he ignore the opportunity to protect them? Everyone fights for something, he would fight for them and for the people he loved. Will contain spoilers for Crimes of Grindelwald.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Newt slept restlessly, his mind spinning over what Grindelwald would possibly want to meet with him about. Though he should not be surprised by the fact Grindelwald wants to have these individual meetings, it's likely to address what skills they possess, why they're here and if they can truly be trusted. Newt wanted to say he could be trusted, but he had only joined the cause in order to help his creatures and part of him had to agree with some of the words Grindelwald had said.

This did little to fully stop the doubt he felt about meeting alone with the man who nearly got himself and Tina killed. He recalled when Grindelwald, as Graves, had sentenced him to death. It had crossed his mind before he decided to join this cause, but Newt never was one to hold grudges. Besides, that was when he was on the opposite side of the war, now he was on the same side.

It wasn't until midday that Grindelwald found Newt, inside his case and caring for his creatures. Newt had noticed the wizard's arrival, but made no attempt to indicate he knew of his presence. He wasn't entirely sure how this meeting with Grindelwald would go, he hoped nothing painful would happen to him or his creatures.

Newt felt Grindelwald's eyes following him as he took care of his bowtruckles, but still the other wizard said nothing, much to his confusion. Grindelwald had done poorly in his care for magical creatures classes, but he was fascinated by the way Newt was looking after them. It was as if they were his family. Those creatures were quite useful, he could only imagine what other abilities they all possessed. The problem would be convincing the magizoologist to use them in the chaos of this fight that was sure to come.

"So Mr Scamander," Grindelwald said to Newt, he turned slightly, "What do you hope to accomplish by being here with me?"

Newt frowned at the question, "I'm not entirely sure sir. I want to protect all magical creatures from harm and to protect the people I care about."

"I see," commented Grindelwald, "Would you say that is your main purpose?"

Newt nodded mutely.

Grindelwald went on, "Very well. At the end of this conflict, I expect you will overseas the magical creatures in the wizarding world. A task force will be under your control now and at the end of the war to release any captured creatures, capture those who harmed them and bring them to justice."

Of all the things Newt expected Grindelwald to say, that was not one of those things. In fact, it was the furthest thing from what Newt thought the dark wizard would have said.

Grindelwald, sending his thoughts, smirked, "Expecting something a bit more… sinister and threatening?"

Newt replied, "Yes, actually. I apologize for assuming, the worst."

"No need for that, it's good you expect that," Grindelwald said with a nod, "Listen to me Newt. I want your sole focus to be on your creatures, I can tell they mean a great deal to you. However, I will need to ask you to do things that you may not wish to."

Newt spoke as smoothly as he could, "I won't kill anyone. I, I can't."

"I won't ask you to do that," Grindelwald replied, Newt could tell he was being honest.

"What will you ask of me," Newt questioned, his hands slipping into his pockets.

Grindelwald spoke, "I have a sixth sense if you will, it allows me to know when someone has a strong connection to magic. I can tell you have a strong magical core, but no affinity to confrontation. You know yourself better than I do, what should I do with you?"

It seemed like a fair question. Newt knew his skills in battle weren't expert level, but he could hold his own in a duel if he had to. He liked to think his knowledge and pacifist ways were useful, however he wasn't so sure how much help they would be in a war. War was not a place he would excel in, he knew that, so in all honesty he didn't have an answer to Grindelwald's question.

Grindelwald continued on, "The idea I have for you, it involves the use of your creatures. Now I am not asking you to put them in harm's way, however I am asking that you keep them as an option. This is war, we will need all the resources we can get our hands on."

Newt replied with a stern gaze, "I don't want to put them in danger or use them in this, this fight."

"I know you don't, but there are demands of war," Grindelwald said, an air of sadness around him, "When I send you somewhere, bring some of your of your creatures to help you. If it suits you, I will place you on lower level assignments with the creatures and without can be of the more tricky sort. Does that sound fair?"

Newt nodded, "Yes, that sounds fair." Newt looked away, "Thank you."

Grindelwald grinned, "You're welcome. Now I almost failed my Care of Magical Creatures course, so you'll have to explain to me what are those?"

Newt looked to where Grindelwald was pointing and smiled, "Ah these are Occamy's."

Grindelwald nodded and paid careful attention to Newt describing each creature he had, what they could do, why they were in danger, why people wanted to either capture or get rid of them. Several of them that Grindelwald saw would be valuable to their cause, mainly just to use for means of getting away or getting others out of the way.

For now Grindelwald would not use his creatures, but once he was more accustomed to all of this, Grindelwald knew he would see things from another point of view. Vinda had pointed out to him it would be easier to just Imperio him or use force to get him to use the creatures, but Grindelwald reminded her they are building a cause. It would take time, and time was something they had a good amount of for now.

* * *

Grindelwald found Queenie at tea time. The last time he had met her, she had been shaken and frazzled, so unsure, lost and alone in the world. Now she appeared more confident, he knew having a powerful Legilimens would come in handy, especially considering it occured naturally for her. She didn't even need the spell. Though he was a talented in both occlumency and legilimency it took years of practice for him to call on the abilities without the use of the spell whereas she was born with the ability.

"Good to see you this afternoon Queenie," Grindelwald said sitting before her.

Queenie nodded, but did not offer much of a verbal reply. He could tell she was nervous, most likely because she knew what he was going to ask of her. Even though she could read his thoughts, Queenie didn't have to use legilimency to know what he would want from her.

"You already know or at least have an idea," started Grindelwald as he stirred his tea, "as to what you could offer to the cause."

Queenie nodded once, "I do. You would want me to use legilimency."

Grindelwald said with a neutral expression, "That would be a big part of what you offer. Should we bring in any… guests I will need you to use your natural gift to see what they know. Much like an interrogation."

"I can do that," Queenie said, her tone more confident.

Grindelwald looked at her with a slightly pained expression, "Do not agree so easily. Not until you know exactly what it is I would ask of you."

Queenie frowned, but said nothing in response.

The older wizard continued, "Have you shattered an Occlumency shield before Queenie?"

The question caught her off guard. Whenever she was faced with occlumency, she managed to slip around or through the barriers with little effort, some taking more than others. Grindelwald was one of the few people she had to strain in order to read his thoughts because of his occlumency ability. Breaking the barriers of someone else's shield was something she had never done, never had the need.

"No, I haven't," answered Queenie softly.

Grindelwald nodded, "The position I have in mind for you would be an interrogator. Your natural ability to read another's thoughts, motives and feelings would be incredibly useful. However, some will have strong occlumency shields in place. While I have no doubt you could skip past them to find what we need, that is not what I will want from you with some prisoners."

"Oh," said Queenie, her shoulders sagging as she realized what he was asking her.

He did not just want her to gain information from anyone who they captured, should they put up too much resistance, he would want her to tear their mind apart. Legillimency was the practice of extracting thoughts and feelings, it was not meant to be an aggressive art. While the practice was an invasion of privacy, it was meant to be handled delicately and with precision.

If there was a struggle, he would want her to break them. Torture was such an ugly word, but Queenie knew that was what he meant. With enough pressure she would be able to mentally torture someone, it took a bit more effort and there was not a name for the art, but planting thoughts or ideas into another's mind was a branch of legillmency.

The thoughts and feelings evoked by a legilimen could be twisted to their advantage, but putting something in another's mind that wasn't already would be a useful thing in a torture session. Specifically someone's greatest fear. Show them visions of something that never happened, mislead them, turn their own mind against them.

"You'd want me to twist," Queenie swallowed, her mouth and throat feeling dry, "to twist another's mind. Torture."

"I know you are loyal to the cause, but I will not push you to do anything you are not ready for," Grindelwald told her.

Queenie shook her head, she looked pale, "No, no that's okay. I, I can do it. I can."

Grindelwald nodded somberly, "I am not thrilled by asking you to do such things and I apologize for the burden I have placed on you, but this is a demand of war."

"For the greater good right," Queenie said with a small nod.

Grindelwald smiled wryly, "Right you are Queenie. For the greater good. The next thing I want to discuss with you, is what you will be in charge of when this over."

"What I'll be in charge of," Queenie echoed confused, "I'm sorry I don't understand."

Grindelwald smiled at her kindly, "At the end of this war, I want you to be in charge of relations with the No Maj's as you call them. Friendships, relationships, universal laws that should be followed in regards to the non magic community. Many people think I just want to enslave them, but that is not the case. I'm hoping with your help now and later, the wizard will see how co-existing will benefit everyone"

Queenie green eyes widened in surprise, "You, you mean it?"

"I do my dear," Grindelwald nodded, "The law keeping you from the one you love, you will be able to erase it. You and so many other wizards will have the chance to be with who you love. Interact with those different than you without fear."

Queenie's smile was genuine as she said, "I can't wait for that day to come."

"Neither can I."

* * *

Leta was standing outside on the roof of the castle, her brown eyes focused on the mountains below. Joining Grindelwald had been something she wasn't sure if she regretted or not. It would present her with an opportunity to make some changes in the wizarding world, but she feared the wrong changes could be put in play.

For one thing, he talked a lot of blood purity. This concerned her slightly, even though she was a pure blood, she didn't care that both her parents were wizards nor her grandparents. That didn't matter to her, it shouldn't matter.

"Your thoughts are loud," Grindelwald said coming to stand beside her, "You should work on your occlumency shields."

Leta made no comment, "What do you want to ask me during this meeting Grindelwald?"

"I feel more inclined to address your concerns before we get to that," said Grindelwald much to Lear's surprise.

She faced the older wizard, an expectant look on her face. He knew her concerns, he practically pulled them from her mind not but a moment ago.

"Any wizard, born of magic or not, is pure blood," said Grindelwald with a soft expression, "Magic is pure, raw, untainted. Anyone who has magic in their veins is a pure blood by my standards and should be treated with the highest regard. Not cowering in fear from those who hold not power above them."

"Is that so," Leta asked, folding her arms over her chest.

Grindelwald sighed, "In all honesty I do not care much for the non magical communities. My concern is that wizard kind be taken care of, anyone with magic in their veins should be protected and in control. What happens to them when this war is won will fall to certain members of this order."

Leta glanced away from him, he sounded reasonable enough, but something did not sit well with her. However she could not focus on that now, there were more important things to handle.

"Now I suppose this is the part where you ask me what I can offer you," Leta said knowing it was coming.

Grindelwald nodded, he placed his hands behind his back, "I have an idea of what you can bring to the table. Your name holds influence, it will draw many other powerful families to the cause. Your skills as a duelist will be useful when the fighting comes, and it will come sooner than originally anticipated."

"A dueler and a figurehead then is what I'll be to serve your cause," remarked Leta, no edge in her voice.

When she joined Grindelwald, she was looking for an opportunity to take away the sins of her past. To make a brighter future for anyone who felt much like herself, pushed aside or washed out. Though her family from her father was not something she took much pride in, she supposed the influence of it would become a valuable tool. Especially if she could persuade other influential families to join with her, it would add to Grindelwald's grip on the public.

Grindelwald smiled at her, "Yes, though that is not all you have to offer I'm sure."

He knew she would mostly be useful due to her last name, her magical core was strong, but not enough that he knew she would have a huge advantage. If anything he knew she could bring more forward if she were willing. The knowledge she possessed of the European ministries, England and France specifically. While Grindelwald knew a great bit of MACUSA from his time as Graves and from Abernathy, information regarding the other side would be beneficial.

Leta raised an eyebrow in question, "What else could I offer you besides fighting and the power of my father's name?"

"In time, I'll reveal that to you," Grindelwald replied, his expression looked strained for a moment, "What do you think you can offer to this?"

"I worked in the ministry, I know more than enough in regards to their strategies in response to you, where to find certain people who could be either threat or ally," Leta replied, she glanced at Grindelwald to see his pleased expression, "I am an animagus, unregistered."

Grindelwald caught the end of her thought, she was not the only unregistered animagus here. She and the other would be useful to send out on assignments that required a more delicate and sneaky approach.

Grindelwald quirked an eyebrow, "Interesting. Your knowledge will be useful, as will your animagus status. I'll have Abernathy and Vinda speak with you later about what you know. For now, I'll leave to your thoughts."

Grindelwald nodded to her before walking away to take care of other matters.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A little on the short side, but a glimpse of what happened to our other friends who were left behind at the end of the fight. Happy New Year everyone! I hope this year goes well for all of you with new memories and amazing times!**

 **Summary: Newt Scamander didn't do sides, but a chance was presented to him and one he was not sure would come again. His creatures meant everything to him, how could he ignore the opportunity to protect them? Everyone fights for something, he would fight for them and for the people he loved. Will contain spoilers for Crimes of Grindelwald.**

* * *

 **Part Four**

Paralyzed. That was how Tina physically felt. If it hadn't been for Theseus's quick reactions, she would have been devoured by the insistent blue flames that had recently taken away two people in her life that she loved. She tried to tell herself the flames were making it harder to breathe, but she knew it was more than that. When the three of them made it outside, Nagini had vanished and had yet to make a reappearance. Nicolas Flamel, an alchemist, had made an appearance when the blue dragon arrived.

Queenie and Newt were gone. Paris was in danger. Her breath hitched, her chest ached and mind spinning. Tina struggled to focus on the alchemist, how could she when it felt as if her life had fallen away before her eyes? She shook her head, she had to get it together. There were innocent lives out there in need of protection.

Tina focused on his instructions to the best of her ability, tried to focus on defeating the raging blue dragon that threatened Paris, but she could scarcely breathe. Pain exploded in her heart as the memory of moments ago replayed itself in her mind. Everything was a blur for her, no matter how hard she tried, she could not bring herself to bring her full attention to what was happening in front.

The elder Scamander was handling himself well given the circumstances, though she imagined his turmoil was quite similar to her own. They both lost a younger sibling and a lover. She followed his motions with the alchemist, Jacob hiding a bit further away to avoid being hit by the destruction happening around them.

When the blue dragon was gone, the fires put out, Tina tried to find her voice. She tried to say something to Theseus, to Jacob, but all that escaped her was a whimper from the cries she struggled to hold back. The gravity of the situation was beginning to weigh down on her more and more the longer she stood there without Newt and Queenie.

Jacob looked at her with a knowing expression, he understood her torment as the pain in his heart was fierce. Queenie had been right in front of him, she was so close. If he hadn't called her crazy before, if he had agreed to find a way to marry her, if he had just pulled her into his arms. If he had done anything at all, maybe she would still be here close to him ready to take on the world.

What was he supposed to do? He couldn't go after her, he could barely protect her. But God he couldn't live without her. And Newt, his best friend who showed him this incredible world, who he could count on for anything. Watching him walk through the flames, willing choosing Grindelwald over everything else pained him. If only he had done something,said more to stop him maybe Newt and Queenie would still be here with him. Jacob would feel that guilt and uselessness for a long time.

Seeing Tina on the verge of a break down, he moved over to her and pulled her into his arms, she returned his hug slowly.

"We'll get through this," Jacob said, his tone certain, "We'll get them back."

Part of her briefly wondered how he must be feeling, his best friend and girlfriend had abandoned him here. Hot tears burned Tina's eyes, she clenched her jaw trying her hardest to stay in control of her emotions. A sturdy hand rested on her shoulder, she lifted her gaze to see Theseus. Though his face more rectangular than Newt's, she could easily see the similarities between the two. That seemed to cause her breath to hitch. In the low light, she noticed his cheeks and nose had taken on a pink hue and his eyes were glazed over.

Their suffering was identical, practically the same.

Theseus was still in shock by the events that had just occurred, in all honesty he didn't know how to respond. All he could do was keep moving forward, the sooner Grindelwald was taken down, the sooner his brother and fiance would return home. He knew things wouldn't be that simple, he knew that it would never be as easy as it sounded.

His priority now, though it would go against his superiors, would be to protect his brother, Leta and the blonde girl at all costs.

Tina released Jacob, her eyes focused on Theseus, "What do we do?"

She knew the next steps, but she didn't want to follow them. How could she return to MACUSA and call her own sister, the sweet Queenie everyone knew, a traitor? Had gone to the literal dark side? The very thought seemed ridiculous and gut twisting.

Theseus inhaled uneasily. In all honesty, he knew what he needed to do, but also knew he couldn't do it. As an auror, he would need to report that Newt, Queenie and Leta had joined Grindelwald who escaped him and his men, most of which had left early or were killed. How could he return and tell everyone his brother was a traitor? That his creature loving brother who could hardly hurt a fly had joined the dark wizard's cause? Even though the pair didn't always get along, Theseus always wanted what was best for Newt, he did his best to help him, even when he didn't want it. Had that pushed Newt away? Was this his fault?

He would address that guilt at another time, for now he needed to find a way that would allow himself and Tina to avoid any other aurors placing a target on their siblings backs. Several ideas started swirling around in his head.

Theseus swallowed, "The Ministries are going to want to know what happened here."

"Yes, they will," Tina whispered, her chest tightening.

"I am not usually one to break protocol," Theseus began, "But I, I refuse to believe Newt is a traitor. There is more to it."

Tina's gaze flickered away from him, "I don't… I don't want to believe our siblings are, are traitors. They joined Grindelwald-"

"They were taken by force," Theseus said sharply, "Grindelwald threatened them, they had no choice, but to leave with him. There's no telling what Grindelwald will have them do or if he intends to torture them. The Imperius curse could have been used against them for all we know."

Tina looked at him in disbelief, "What? You want us to lie to our bosses and everyone about what happened?"

Theseus nodded, "If the ministries believe they were taken by force, should Newt or Leta or Queenie make an appearance the aurors will be more likely to apprehend them. To simply take them in, almost like a rescue."

"You can't guarantee that," Tina argued.

"It's better than calling them the enemy," Theseus replied sharply.

Tina swallowed, he did have a point. If everyone else could believe that everything the trio was doing was not of their own accord, they would be quickly forgiven for any transgressions, not to mention in a fight they would be a priority to retrieve. It made sense to Tina, it would be a way to protect their siblings and his fiancé from harm at the hands of another. However she was not sure how well this plan would work.

If any of the legilimens looked into their mind to check their stories, it would be over. Part of her wanted to argue, to poke holes in this barely thought through plot, but the stronger part wanted to protect Queenie and Newt. She couldn't protect them before, she wouldn't be able to protect them while they were in Grindelwalds bloody hands, but this way she could look out for them.

"How would we be sure no one else would find out that they didn't go on their own accord," Tina asked, a fair question.

Theseus took a breath, "I'm not sure, but we'll figure something out."

"We'd likely kept away from any missions that might involve them," Tina pointed out, "Emotionally compromised."

Theseus nodded again, "Yes, but this would give us a chance to operate outside of either ministry."

Jacob, who had been silent for awhile, spoke next, "So what, you would pretend that Grindelwald is using Newt, Queenie and Leta as leverage?"

"In a manner of speaking," Theseus acknowledged, "It will protect them."

Tina thought was crazy and risky, but she would agree to anything in order to protect Queenie and Newt. Her gaze found Jacob's, he didn't look at all convinced by this idea, but what choice did she have? She would be taken off of active duty, the thought stung, but it would give her time to do some searching of her own.

Perhaps her and Theseus can find a way to get them back on their own. It was crazy, she knew it was, but desperation had settled in.

"Okay," was all she could say.

Theseus said, "Good. We need to take the muggle home."

"I can take him," Nicolas said, Tina had actually forgotten he had been here, "And I won't mention your plan to anyone."

Jacob grabbed Tina's wrist, "Be careful Tina. Don't lose touch okay?"

Tina smiled at him weakly, "I won't. If anything changes, I will let you know."

"Good," Jacob said, a small smile of his own.

Nicolas apparated away with Jacob in tow. Tina took a steadying breath, she and Theseus would figure out a way to get their siblings and lovers back, one way or another. Before the pair departed, they went over the story a few times leaving some things purposely empty. Most true stories did not have all the details and if this was going to be believable, it had to sound as true as possible.

When they did give the report, Tina could hardly speak only adding in once or twice. Theseus seemed to handle it like a pro, if she hadn't been there to see otherwise she would have believed his story to be true. In all honesty, she almost liked his version of the events better because it meant the people she loved most hadn't abandoned her.

It was luck, Tina was sure of it, that let them get away with their story. MACUSA, the British ministry and the French ministry believed it almost wholeheartedly. Newt, Queenie and Leta were taken and meant to be used as possible bargaining chips against their respective ministries. That they could be used against Theseus or Tina in case of a fight, which did result in their removal from duty for the time being. Temporary suspension. When the war did break out as everyone knew it would, they would be taken back into the fold full force because allies would be a necessity to win.

Theseus almost couldn't believe how well it worked out, but he did well to keep himself in check. However now the real work would begin, he had a personal mission to get back Newt and Leta. He parted ways with Tina late in the night, he would send her an owl soon so they could talk more about their next move. She silently agreed.

When Tina went home that night, all she could do was sit at the table and try not to cry. Everything in here reminded her of Queenie, of all the memories they shared living here. For so long it had been the two of them against the world. When their parents died, Tina made it her personal mission to take care of and raise Queenie. It had become Queenie's mission to help her sister whenever possible. They looked out for each other, always there for one another.

Now she was gone.

It broke her heart, watching her baby sister walk into the blue fire and leave with a mad man. There was sorrow, there was anger, there was guilt. She should have done more to stop her, she should have tried to reason with her. A trembling breath escaped her, the memory fresh in her mind played out. Her heart stopped when Newt walked forward towards the flames. There was so much more she could have done to stop them, so much more she could have said.

How could she have met this happen? She was certain if her heart hadn't been broken before, it was certainly shattered now. Grindelwald had taken away two of the most important people in her life. A surge of anger went through her, she would get them back and make the dark wizard pay. Her fists clenched in her lap, one way or another she would bring Grindelwald down and get her family back. Sitting alone in her apartment, she vowed to make things right.

* * *

Nagini had panicked, she disappeared and hid from the others. All she could do was remain hidden in the cemetery until she was certain she was the only one left there. Credence was her friend, he was like a lover to. He had walked away from her to find a name, to learn more about his past.

She wanted to be angry with him, she wanted to hate him for abandoning her here, but she couldn't. For so long he just wanted to know where he had come from, the chance to learn the truth of where he had come from was too good of an opportunity for him to pass up and she knew it. That didn't take away the pain she still felt though.

Sitting there, leaning against a thick tombstone, she wondered if she should have gone with him. Would that have been the better choice? At least she would have been with him, at least then they could still look out for each other. After all this time, it had been like the two of them against the world and hiding in secret out of necessity.

Hot tears slipped down her cheeks, she had to do something. Sitting here was not going to help Credence. Nagini forced herself onto her feet and started running, she would find a way to get him back and to safety, but she was going to need help.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the really long author's note, but I am in need of assistance.**

 **Newt and Leta are unregistered animagi. Our favorite gryffindor professor had a cat patronus and a cat animagus, Sirus Black had a dog as his patronus and animagus. So in some cases they can be the same, to stick with canon as much as I can I checked to see if Newt or Leta had a patronus. It is highly speculated what Newt's is a Kelpie (a shape shifting beast that he has in his case in the second movie, it usually has a horse head and a serpent like bottom). There was also speculation his animagus could be a Thunderbird which would be cool too. At the moment I am going with the Kelpie idea, but if reviews want Thunderbird I will change it because I like both of these ideas.**

 **Leta didn't have any information about a patronus, but the accident involving a Javery (talking ferret) that almost got her expelled gave me an idea. We know she seems clever, so originally I considered a fox, but I'm thinking a ferret due to the accident. For now she'll be a ferret and if more people say fox, then I'll switch it. I had this chapter written with the Kelpie and Ferret, but if reviews want it changed or have another idea about what their animagi/ patronus should be, please let me know because I am extremely indecisive.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy, apologies for the incredibly long wait!**

* * *

 **Part Five**

When Grindelwald wanted to speak with Newt and Leta, the magizoologist had a bad feeling about it. He walked through the halls that he had grown familiar with over the last week he had remained here. Seven full days he had been here and all he had done was care for his creatures, not that he could really complain considering he loved his creatures, but it left him wondering when something would happen. Anticipation was the word to describe it.

Being summoned by the house elf Bo to meet Grindelwald in his main room was slightly disconcerting. Grindelwald had made sure to speak with everyone every day, whether it be an hour long conversation or one that lasted a few minutes. It was strange to say the least, Queenie agreed with him on that.

 _I can't sense ill intentions behind it. He just wants to talk, to get to know us._

That's what she said when he made a comment on the oddness of it. Even though Newt was going to remain loyal to the cause to protect his creatures and the people he cared about, he had to be cautious. Grindelwald was no saint. He arrived outside the room in record time, he took a quick breath and entered. He glanced up to Grindelwald standing at the rail, his back to him with Leta standing beside him.

"Glad you could join us Mr Scamander," Grindelwald said, he turned to face the young man, "Now we can begin what I have in store for the both of you."

Newt made his way over to stand beside Leta, he looked at her then looked at anything but her. Their was still some soreness he felt whenever he saw her, it couldn't be helped, she did break his heart after all, but he still loved her. Maybe not in the romantic sense he had many years ago, but a different way that if anything happened to her. He would feel that pain just as sharply.

"What, what did you bring us here to talk about," Newt asked, his moved up then back down.

Grindelwald smiled, "It has come to my attention that two of you are unregistered animagi."

Newt paled slightly. He glanced at Leta, but she did not show her surprise at all, she wasn't shocked in the least. During their meeting, she had mentioned her being an unregistered animagi, though she didn't say Newt was one as well. Of course she thought it, but she hadn't realized Grindelwald would have picked up on the stray thought in her mind that day. She risked a glance at Newt, she hoped he wouldn't think she told Grindelwald. After all, they promised to never tell anyone about it.

"I would like to know what creatures you can transform into," Grindelwald said simply, "While I do have an assignment in mind, I need to know what you can transform into in order to see how well it would work."

Grindelwald gestured for one of them to say what their creature was or to simply transform into it.

Newt glanced at Leta, he muttered, "Ladies first."

She gave him a sideways look before she called on her animagus form. Quickly her shape turned from that of a young woman to a raven black ferret with sharp teeth and brown eyes that matched her own. Grindelwald nodded in approval, a ferret was small and sneaky, easily able to get in and out of situations. A moment later, Leta stood before Grindelwald.

Four eyes looked at Newt who was visibly uncomfortable under their gazes.

"I fear transforming into my animagus here might damage the stuff around me," Newt commented, "A kelpie is my animagus in it's true form."

Grindelwald hadn't expected that, his brows actually quirked up, "Interesting. Can you use it's shape shifting capabilities?"

Leta winced at the memory as Newt nodded, "I've only been able to do so less than a handful of times. It's a rather painful task to perform."

"Then only use it when the situation is dire and there is no other option," said Grindelwald simply, "I am in need of information, I believe you two can get a hold of it for me."

* * *

It should have been simple, get in and get out. Newt was supposed to get Leta inside Gringotts, she needed to sneak into the tighter spots using her animagi form and get what Grindelwald requested. Honestly, everything had been going smoothly until a stray Goblin had spotted the two of them outside the boxes in the caves below. The goblin triggered the alarm before Newt or Leta could stop him.

They fought through goblin after goblin, they managed to stop several wizards when they made it to the main hall of Gringotts. The fighting had been easier than Newt expected, he wondered why considering dueling was never his strong suit. Leta handled herself well, even better than he was expecting and he didn't know why.

It wasn't like either of them were doing anything fancy with their movements or spells being cast, though Newt did notice that there was a spark of blue at the end of his wand that appeared every so often with different spells. Escaping and fighting had actually not be difficult, at least it would have been easy if not for two faces that made an appearance when Leta and Newt had disarmed every goblin and wizard who had been there.

"Newt stop!"

Newt whipped his head around to see Tina, her wand raised, but not being pointed at him or Leta. It was just raised, ready to move if she had to defend herself. Even though it had been a week since his untimely departure and he had gone months without seeing her, it felt as if a lifetime had passed since that night.

Her brown hair that looked as soft as nifflers fur and her salamander eyes caused his throat to tighten and heart to stop beating in his chest. In that moment, he would have done anything she asked, if only it meant he could memorize every feature she possessed. How he had missed her all this time. A painful reminder struck him that he was not on her side of this growing war, he couldn't be.

Tina felt like she could hardly breathe. She knew there was a chance she would have to fight him, but she didn't it would have been so soon. However part of her had to feel a bit relieved that she wouldn't fight her sister, though she did wonder if her little sister was really okay. Accepting that either of the two most important people in her life had simply chosen this path was a tough pill to swallow, it was one she still hadn't been able to digest.

Perhaps now, here in this moment she could stop him and in turn get her sister back. Fighting isn't what she wanted, she _knew_ that Newt didn't want to fight either, he was a pacifist. The only time he dared to fight was if it was absolutely necessary and he had no other way out of the situation.

"Newt," she said, her eyes shimmering more than before, "Please stop this. This, this isn't right."

Newt swallowed, "I, I can't Tina. I have to do this. This is what must be done."

It was then Newt realized his brother was with her, "Newt, Leta please listen to us. It's okay, we know Grindelwald has forced your hand, but you do not need to stick with him. We can give you protection."

Newt heard Leta choke beside him, it was short and quick and likely meant to stop herself from releasing a cry. How odd was it that their lovers were the ones to arrive here? Either Grindelwald wanted this to be their test or the Ministry and maybe even Dumbledore were trying to get to them. He wondered what thoughts were going through her mind now, seeing her once fiance here so suddenly.

Leta glanced at Newt, he hadn't seen her look so pained since the two had joined Grindelwald that short time ago, even if it felt like a lifetime. The young woman returned her gaze forward to look at Theseus and Tina, her tightened as she struggling to keep her lips from trembling.

This was not what she wanted. The only way she was going to get what she wanted, to have the life she dreamed of, to be with Theseus, to make up for her past mistakes and build a better world, she had to follow Grindelwald. It was the only and best way to make the wizarding world whole again.

"Theseus," Leta said addressing her fiance, "You have to understand. The ministry is corrupt and will always be as such. The wizarding world is in shambles and falling apart at the seams. Grindelwald has a plan, a solution to fix our dying world."

"Grindelwald only wants power, he wants to destroy the muggle world and conquer the wizarding one," Theseus shouted at them, his eyes burning.

Theseus looked into the eyes of his younger brother. Even from a distance, he could still see that same light and wonder in them. It had been his job to protect Newt, to look out for him and make sure he remained on the right path. Now, standing on what appeared to be opposite sides of Gringotts and on a larger scale opposite sides of a growing war, he never felt more like a failure.

"Grindelwald doesn't want to destroy or conquer either world," Newt said impassioned, "He knows the way to a better future for all wizards and creatures. He means no harm to muggles either."

Leta nodded to show she agreed, "Theseus it's the truth. Grindelwald he, he doesn't want this war. He knows no one will listen without a fight, please don't fight us. We're doing this for you, for everyone. The future is in our hands."

"Grindelwald is liar," shouted Theseus, Leta and Newt could feel the anger coming from him, "He has manipulated you to believe there is a bright future through his war. There is not one, he intends to destroy the wizarding world and the muggle one."

Leta spoke then, "The wizarding world is already broken! It will only break further if we do nothing."

Tina shook her head, "No, no he is not the answer. The fighting is not the solution."

"It will lead to one," Newt told her earnestly, "Sunny skies always come after storms."

"Newt, do you hear yourself," Tina asked, her shoulders sagging.

Theseus raised his wand, he pointed it at his brother and fiance with a shaky grip, "Come with us now. I do not want to hurt you, but I will not allow either of you to leave this place."

Newt felt his grip tighten on his own wand, he whispered to himself, "Forgive me Theseus."

Then he fired the first spell.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's been a hot minute since I updated this story, apologies, but I sort of don't have much direction for this story which is why this took so long. I'm working with a FF friend currently to see what we can come up with so this story isn't aimless. In the meantime, if there is anything else you guys want to see, just let me know cause I'm growing on the more desperate side of things as I try to think of what should happen next. As always wizards, thanks for hanging out with the story, hope you all are doing well.**

 **Summary: Newt Scamander didn't do sides, but a chance was presented to him and one he was not sure would come again. His creatures meant everything to him, how could he ignore the opportunity to protect them? Everyone fights for something, he would fight for them and for the people he loved.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Leta collapsed on top of Newt, tears falling down her cheeks as she cried into his chest. This shouldn't have happened, they should have been able to get in and out without any issues, but of course fate had other ideas. Newt was and still is a pacifist, when he fired that first spell, it had startled her beyond belief. Though the spell was a harmless one, meant to disarm or distract, it still surprised her that he would be the first one to attack instead of waiting on the defensive side of things. Yet he had struck first and now he was hurt.

The breaths he took into his lungs were ragged and quick, he couldn't get enough air into them. Echoes of the fight bounced around her mind, she gripped his coat tightly in her fists. She lifted her head to see the 'castle' she had called 'home' for the past week or so. Leaving him here was not an option, even if the distance was short, she could not carry him over there or leave him alone for even a moment. Apparating inside would only cause him more pain. Luckily she didn't have to deliberate long, Queenie and Grindelwald were rushing over with Bo and Winston.

Thank Merlin.

"Hurry," Leta called to them, "Newt, he's hurt!"

"What happened," Grindelwald demanded as he kneeled beside Leta.

Queenie barely held back her surprise and horror as she fell beside Newt. Hot tears burned her eyes as she ran her hand along his forehead, his skin hot to the touch. The flashes of his memory as well as Leta's on their most recent encounter danced across her vision. She could see them dueling in Gringotts, she saw them fighting for moments until they encountered Theseus and… Tina.

Queenie struggled to focus on the memory playing out, her eyes constantly returning to look at her sister. Based on the memory that wasn't hers, she could see that Tina looked well enough. Not great, but she didn't look terrible which left her feeling relieved. However the feeling quickly passed as the fighting in the memory forced her attention elsewhere.

The fighting started again, spells being thrown about the room. There were so many, it was clear that Leta's and Newt's were more powerful because of the potion Grindelwald had snuck into everyone's food. Exactly what the potion was, Queenie had no idea and had never even heard of it until he pulled the thoughts from Grindelwald's mind. Even though he was able to keep her out of his head most the time, it was difficult seeing she was a natural legilimen.

When Grindelwald realized that Queenie had caught onto what he was doing, he made her vow not to mention the potions, she swore she wouldn't tell anyone about it and so far she had kept her word. The memory she extracted from him washed over her vision for a moment.

Newt was hit with something, from behind. It wasn't from Tina or Theseus though which brought a flood of relief to the blonde witch. Her sister and his brother weren't the cause for his physical pain in his shoulder. It was then she finally noticed the yellow vest and blue coat he wore had a dark stain of blood. She focused on the memory again, wondering what spell caused this.

What she was looking for came from Leta's mind. The spell was being fired at her, but she was able to get out of the way. The problem was that it went straight for Tina, only it never hit her. Newt jumped in front of her.

"More aurors came from behind," Leta explained, she breathed out, "They fired the Diffindo charm at me, but they missed." Leta looked at Queenie then, "It almost hit your sister. Newt took it for her."

Newt inhaled sharply, his eyes opened for a moment, but then he squeezed them shut. The sky above was overcast, the light was blinding and merciless to his sensitive eyes. He struggled to get enough air into his lungs. He sputtered for a moment, why was it so hard for him to breathe? His shoulder was on fire, he felt as if he was on fire.

And Tina. He had seen the spell going to her, he couldn't let it get to her. Had he reacted sooner, he could have deflected the spell protecting the both of them, but for a second he had been frozen in horror. Images of her being hurt had appeared in his mind, it terrified him. So he didn't think, he just moved.

"Diffindo is usually a clean cut and they aren't typically this deep," Grindelwald said as he moved back the opening on Newt's jacket to see the wound, "This is jagged and deeper than a diffando cut, almost like a splinch."

Leta swallowed, she looked at him, "An auror grabbed hold of us for a moment, Newt barely managed to get him off before we landed elsewhere and then here."

Grindelwald nodded, he turned his attention to the house elves with an expectant look. Whenever Grindelwald brought wizards into his fold, he made it imperative that he get into the minds of those who joined him and was rather thorough in the endeavor. The side effect of such effort forced him to care about them, once he knew them and understood them, he had no choice but to care about them.

So looking down at the young man trembling on the damp grass, Grindelwald couldn't fight the twinge of guilt, though he quickly forced it down. They were entering a war after all, people were bound to get hurt on either side and he knew none of the wizards before him would be an exception to that rule.

Bo spoke softly, "Bo and Winston will fix him up."

Winston disappeared then reappeared with the proper first aid that would heal Newt. The elves worked quickly and delicately as they applied the drops to his shoulder. In a matter of seconds, Newt's breathing had settled and the bloody wound had closed. Leta felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, but guilt still twisted her stomach. He was okay.

Grindelwald looked at Leta, "Were you injured?"

Leta shook her head, "No, I'm okay. We got the item you wanted."

"We can worry about that later," Grindelwald said, "For now the both of you need rest. Queenie, why don't you accompany Leta back to her room to get settled. I will assist in bringing Newt to the infirmary and I will give you both an update on his condition. Then tonight, we will discuss the item you retrieved along with the information I requested."

Leta and Queenie nodded wordlessly.

* * *

The scream that was ripped from Tina's throat could not have been described as human. It was pure anguish, pain and horror. Spells were firing everywhere, some of the more harmful ones had entered the playing field from the other aurors around here. One spell was coming her way, but then… then Newt was in front of her, in front of the spell. That caused her cry, the burning of her eyes and terror to fill her heart.

A pained gasp escaped Newt as he fell to the ground, but otherwise only spitters left his lips. An auror moved to him, all she could think was no. Tina forced them away with a simple spell. They couldn't touch him, no, no they couldn't get him. Leta was by his side, she looked at Tina with a desperate plea in her eyes. Tina didn't want to listen to the plea from Leta Lestrange, she didn't want to. But when another auror went to fire at them, at Leta who kneeled beside Newt, her Newt shaking in terrible pain…

Tina couldn't stay out of the way or subdue them herself.

Her eyes were cold as she called upon her magic, the only solid thought in her mind was protecting him. All her training told her it was wrong, that she was not technically fighting with the enemy instead of against. But Newt wasn't her enemy, Grindelwald was. Tina deflected all the spells that came to Leta and Newt, giving the pair enough time to aparate away from her. When they were gone, Tina lowered her arm and dropped her wand, it clattered on the floor and the sound seemed deafening to her ears.

The surrounding wizards kept their wands at the ready, Tina could only stand there with flushed cheeks and glossy eyes. Those eyes found Theseus gaze. He didn't look at her the way she thought he would, with disdain or disappointment. Instead it was understanding. Their orders were to subdue, not injure or kill unless absolutely necessary. They both could understand that Newt being hurt like that crossed a line. Tina shut her eyes as she was put under arrest, she remained silent and hoped that Newt would be okay. That Leta got him to safety and healed him.

Darkness overcame her and she knew she was in trouble now.

* * *

 _Dear Nagini,_

 _I have missed you and wish to see you again, to see you everyday like we did before. Please, join me here. Grindelwald is not as bad as people make him out to be, he has the answers I seek. And he has information on the curse which exists in your blood. Soon enough I will be able to find the truth about my family and find a cure to save you from the life of a snake. I do hope you will reconsider the offer, I will be on the bridge tonight at midnight and wait for you until dawn. I hope to see you there._

Nagini stared at the little slip of paper for several minutes, her eyes burning at the message. She crumbled the letter in her fist as she swallowed her tears and walked onward, whether to the bridge he spoke of or away from it, she didn't know yet. Credence had sent her this message, how she had no idea, but now, now she had no idea what to do.

For days she had been on her own, constantly on the move and she was tired. Of course she missed Credence, but could she truly take his word that the madman Grindelwald was 'not as bad as people make him out to be' when she was certain that the rumor downplayed him? No, no she couldn't take his word for it, but this would be her chance to see him again and maybe, just maybe, convince him to leave Grindelwald and abandon the cause.

A soft sigh escaped her lips, she knew what she had to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yay, an update!**

 **Summary: Newt Scamander didn't do sides, but a chance was presented to him and one he was not sure would come again. His creatures meant everything to him, how could he ignore the opportunity to protect them? Everyone fights for something, he would fight for them and for the people he loved.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

Credence had waited outside the infirmary doors with Leta and Queenie. No one had said a word about what happened to him, which he would have found irritating, but he understood they were wrapped up in their own thoughts. Having been recently brought into the wizarding world during such a time of unrest meant he had seen so many different things, been faced with obstacles and challenges he had never even dreamed of.

It was safe to say he was in an entirely different world and ever since he had been brought into it, bad things happened. The only good things to occur were the friends he'd made, Nagini especially. He missed her and hoped she was doing okay. There was no way for him to know if she received his message, but he would wait at their bridge.

He glanced at the clock ahead, midnight was still several hours away, but he would arrive there before then incase she showed early. His eyes fell back to the door with a quiet sigh when he saw in the corner of his vision Queenie watching him. He knew of her gift in legilimens, so he suspected she was reading his mind.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, "I hope it goes well."

Credence knew he should have been upset with her for reading his mind, but he remembered that she never did it on purpose. It just happened, especially when people were hurting. He couldn't imagine what that must be like, constantly having to see what others are feeling and no way to keep it out when you wanted to.

"It's okay," Credence said, he looked at the closed door, "Can you read his mind?"

Queenie looked at the closed door, "Only that he's sad and frightened. He's hurting so, so he's projecting more than he typically would."

Credence nodded, but said nothing else. The trio remained outside the infirmary for a bit longer, but Credence decided it would do nothing. Saying quick goodbyes, he left to go meet with Nagini. He hoped and prayed to whatever higher power was listening that she would come with him. Together they would find a cure for her curse and be safe, they would make a better world for everyone.

Queenie watched Credence disappear with a soft expression. She remembered how distraught Tina had been when she came to her about what had happened, about the boy she tried to protect. Thoughts of her sister brought all kinds of fears. By accident she had been pulled into one of Leta's memories of the day's events.

Tina had helped them get away, which meant she was likely in a world of trouble and that was not something Queenie could stand for. Especially considering the last time she had been in some kind of trouble with the ministry she had nearly been put to death. Queenie took a quick breath and walked away, Newt would have to wait and there was nothing she could do for him. All she could do was try and get her sister. However she was quickly stopped by Leta.

"What are you doing," Leta asked jumping in front of the blonde.

Queenie replied quickly and her body twitched, "I saw what happened. The ministry has Tina and who knows what kind of trouble she could be in. I can't leave her there alone."

Leta frowned, "They won't hurt her. Queenie, the worst that could happen is she gets suspended or taken off the case do to conflict of interest."

Queenie glanced away, "You can't know that for sure. What if they hurt her? What if they sentence her to death? I still remember the time she was scheduled to be excuted and the only reason I knew was because I heard her panicked thought! Now I'm too far away from her, with no idea where she and I can't just wait around when something terrible could be happening to her."

"I promise you Tina will be fine," Leta said, her hands on the woman's shoudlers she continued, "They won't harm her, especially with Theseus there to look after her. She's safe."

Queenie didn't believe her, but there was nothing she could do now. So she nodded without a word. Leta gave her shoulders a soft squeeze to give her some form of comfort. It wouldn't be enough, but it was better than nothing. The day had been an eventful one, it was time that everyone try to get some rest. However Queenie decided as she laid in bed that night that she would get to her sister.

One way or another, she would get Tina to understand and see that things weren't always what they seemed. They would be together again, it may have been wishful thinking, but Queenie had hope things would work out. With everything falling apart at the seams, she need something to hold onto.

* * *

Tina leaned back against the wall of her apartment, her chest heavy with the worry and fear for Newt. She hoped that he was okay now, that Leta got him somewhere safe even if it was with Grindelwald. Even though she disagreed with the man, she wanted to believe he looked after the people who followed him.

It was better than imagining that Newt was suffering not only from an injury, but from whatever torment Grindelwald could be inflicting on them. Not to mention her sister, her litter sister who she was supposed to look after. Tina buried her face in her hands and put pressure on the bridge of her nose as she struggled not to let her thoughts and emotions spiral out of control.

It was thanks to Theseus she was in her apartment here and not in a holding cell. All that happened was her being removed from the investigating team and people wondering if Theseus should even be allowed to remain on the search team for his brother and fiancé. Tina figures she should've felt a bit guilty, but they hurt Newt and she couldn't let that go.

"Tina!"

Tina practically jumped out of her skin, her wand was pointed at the intruder in the blink of an eye, her eyes wide. Kneeling before her was a shocked and alarmed Jacob, his hands raised in surrender.

"Jacob," Tina said exasperated as she lowered her wand, "What are you doing? How did you even get in here?"

"Newt's brother let me in," Jacob told her.

Tina's shoulder's sagged in relief. If Theseus was the one to let him inside, that meant the other auror's didn't know a No Maj was here. That would put her in trouble with her superiors. People in Europe had different rules on dealing with non magic people, they could even marry them if they wanted, but that wasn't the case for Americans.

She was glad to have him around every so often. He missed Newt and Queenie, he was desperate for a way to help, but currently there was nothing he could do. Tina knew how badly he wished he could help so she did her best to keep up to date along with Theseus.

"How are you doing, Theseus told me what happened today," Jacob continued when she said nothing.

Tina looked at him with a sorrowful gaze, "Newt was hurt and I, I just reacted. I let them get away."

"And that's okay, you did it to protect him," Jacob reassured her.

"No you don't get it," Tina protested, her brow scrunched, "I let my emotions get in the way, again. Being the case meant I could protect them during the fight, but I didn't do that and instead of taking them into custody, I helped them escape. I helped them get back to Grindelwald."

Jacob put his hand on her shoulder, "You were doing what you felt was right. There's nothing wrong with that Tina. If Newt and Queenie were here, they'd agree."

Tina made a disgruntled sound before she said, "If Newt and Queenie were here then we wouldn't be in this mess…. How could they just leave like?"

Jacob didn't know how to respond to her question. For awhile he had wondered the same thing, how could the love of his life join a mad man or his best friend go with her? It didn't make any sense. However the more he looked into it, the more he went over the memory of that night and the events leading up to it.

He wanted to marry Queenie, it was easy for her to tell and he knew it was what she wanted to, but he couldn't put her at risk like that. They couldn't be married in America and while she said they could go to Europe, they both knew they wanted to make a life in America.

It was where they were both from and where they wanted a future. All she wanted was to be with him, to broadcast it and everything, but it wasn't a possibility. That was why she left and somehow Grindelwald made her believe that he had the solution to her problem. And it was as Newt said, he wanted to protect his creatures.

Newt loved those creatures with every piece of him, and Grindelwald made it appear as if he would guard those creatures. It was Newt's dream come true, someone else with power to protect the defenseless beings he cared about. The creatures that were easily hurt by wizards and non wizards alike.

"They had their reasons," Jacob whispered with glazed brown eyes.

Tina glanced at him, her expression pained, "Grindelwald is a liar and he tricked them into believing he cares about them. He's not a good man."

Jacob nodded absently, "The guy is bad news, but do you ever think maybe there is some truth to his words?"

"Rarely," Tina admitted, "I think he has some truth to his words, but it's shrouded in so many twists and lies. We have to get Newt and Queenie away from him and soon."

Jacob frowned, "And how do you propose we do that? We don't even know where they are and Newt was hurt, he likely isn't healed enough to leave or anything."

Tina released a quick sigh, "We'll figure something out. We have to."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am truly sorry for how long it has been since I updated the story. I just don't know where else to take it, like I really don't know so then I didn't write anymore and time got away from me plus other projects caught my eye which got me wanting to avoid the ones that didn't have as much stuff. If you've seen my account you know a lot of my stories go unfinished either due to serious reasons like mental or family or more minor reasons like losing interest. It's honestly super unfair cause then when people like your story and want to see more, you leave 'em hanging. I don't take any joy in doing that, sometime it just can't be avoided for me though.**

 ***Sigh* I'm trying my best, I do appreciate all of you people still following this story. Here's a little chapter of Newt and Queenie, the gravity of their situation and choices starting to weigh on them a bit more.**

 **Summary: Newt Scamander didn't do sides, but a chance was presented to him and one he was not sure would come again. His creatures meant everything to him, how could he ignore the opportunity to protect them? Everyone fights for something, he would fight for them and for the people he loved.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

Love was a funny thing to Newt. When he was growing up, his idea of loved tended to be different than others. At least his approach to the emotion, to the feeling, was considered stranger though he didn't mind that now that he was older. As a younger boy trying to fit in, well he did struggle with his image for a bit. Not with Leta though, she understood him in a way that no one else had. That was until Tina.

Though the two hadn't spent an enormous amount of time together, the few times they were together that didn't involve chaos has been pleasant. She could see him in a way no one else had, she knew him. Their limited contact hadn't mattered. Tina saw him, he was visible to her when everyone else couldn't see him. And he saw her. Newt could always see Tina, she had plagued his mind for days and nights at a time. The crush he had on Leta in fifth year was a mere candle compared to the forest fires that he felt for Tina. That both excited and terrified him.

The way he viewed love was destructive. While love certainly brought about happy feelings, it brought joy, it brought pleasantry, it brought out darkness too. The darkness that contracted the light of love was all in the pain and power. When you truly loved someone, you gave them the power to destroy you with words or actions. You opened yourself to the pain that they could bring. When Newt had seen the spell headed towards Tina, he thought of one thing. He thought of her being in pain, the pain that would cause him to see her in a such state. Hurting her was the last thing he wanted.

It was sometimes impossible to never hurt the ones you loved, but it was possible to prevent them from being hurt sometimes. And so, he just reacted. Hurting her was not an option, letting her be hurt not a choice. The pain that went through him was awful, but it was certainly better than the pain he knew he'd be in seeing her hurt. He had quite literally felt his heart tear as the thought occurred to him that she would be in pain. No matter what, he'd take any and all pain from her.

When he opened his eyes to see a pasty ceiling and walls, he figured he was in a makeshift infirmary. Newt took an uneasy breath, he wondered how long he had been here. Was it the same day? Had he been unconscious for hours or days? He hoped not weeks or Merlin forbid months. His eyes fell onto his wrapped shoulder, it still ached, but not nearly as bad as it had before which he supposed was progress. Hesitantly, Newt pushed himself up into a half laying down, half sitting position. He needed to find someone, he needed to check in his creatures. The door opened, he snapped his head up to see Queenie. A brilliant smile grew on her face, her smile was similar to Tina's and that sent a pang into his chest. He hoped she was alright, he hoped that she and Theseus were okay.

"It's good to see you awake," Queenie said as she came to sit beside him, "How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?"

Queenie had been down the hall resting after her latest assignment had been finished and she was exhausted, but when she just barely felt some thoughts that weren't hers, she knew Newt was awake. This was a welcomed relief to her along with some good news that she needed after the negativity these past few days had been. Newt was awake which meant things were looking up, but as she looked down at her friend, he still looked painfully sick. His skin was paler than normal and shimmered from sweat. While the healer said this was a normal reaction, it did little to still Queenie's worries.

It reminded her of a memory from when she was a little girl and Tina had fallen gravely ill. Their parents had passed recently from a virus, leaving them on their own with Tina being the main caretaker and breadwinner for the two of them. Her sickness sent Queenie into a panic, the shiny skin, constant shaking, the pale skin, it was all a sign that her sister would be gone. Not for the first time since her departure did Queenie wish her sister was here with her. Yes, Queenie knew that joining Grindelwald would lead to all kinds of trouble for her, for her sister, for anyone really, but it was the right decision. Even as she sat beside her injured friend, she still felt that it was the right thing to do.

No Majs and wizards couldn't be together, it was the law and she hated it. Jacob was the first person she really loved in the way of romance, sure she had dated and been in relationships in the past, but none were like Jacob. She wanted to be with him out in the open, proudly. So long as she reminded herself why she was here, why she was fighting with Grindelwald, then it was worth it. Jacob and Tina would understand. Queenie shook all the thoughts from her mind and focused back on Newt.

Newt offered her a kind smile, he couldn't meet her gaze, "No, I'm alright. I, how long have I been out?"

Queenie hesitated, "Four days. But don't worry, Leta and I took care of your creatures."

A sigh of relief left Newt at that, he asked another question, "How's Leta? Was she hurt?"

"No, no, she's alright," Queenie answered him, "You should lay down Newt, keep resting. I'll get the healer."

Newt had been about to oblige when he looked up at Queenie rising to her feet. Although Newt didn't seem to be the most vigilant or observer around, he certainly noticed plenty of important things. Especially when something seemed out of place. Under Queenie's eyes, he noticed dark bags were present that had not been there before and four nights was not enough time for them to form that severely, something else just have happened. Besides, he noticed that she had commented on any of his thoughts so far.

She had told him before that when people were hurting, it was easier to read them. Almost like they were projecting without really realizing it. When someone used legillmens, you could feel it. Sometimes it was obvious, other times hardly noticeable, but still present. Queenie's tended to fluctuate. However he hadn't felt her reach in his mind at all, not because she wasn't doing it though. Her ability was out of her control, it just happened and wasn't somethings he could consciously stop no matter what she did. The fact that she wasn't even the smallest bet sending him worried him.

"Queenie, what's wrong," he asked her worried, halting her movements.

Queenie flashed him a bright smile, but it was strained, "Nothing sugar. I'm fine."

Newt frowned, "I can't feel your legilimens. Not even a little bit. Typically I can tell when, when you can. It's as if you aren't there right now."

"You just woke up, still injured and out of it," Queenie told him, she didn't sound convincing.

"Queenie, please, what is it," Newt pleaded, his nerves seemed to rise. He felt her legillimens then, but that didn't settle him.

Queenie's expression faltered, he saw a crack in her mask. Something was most certainly wrong and now he was sure of it. After a few tense moments, all the brightness of her face left her as she took a seat before him. There was something weighing down of Queenie, it wasn't exactly stilling her legilimens, but it was affecting it negatively. Using her ability had never been hard, it often came too easily for her. Some would call it impressive, others not so much.

"You can tell me," Newt told her softly, he hoped he sounded assuring, "Whatever it is. Maybe, maybe I can help."

Queenie glanced at him, a heaviness to her gaze that surprised Newt as she spoke, "I'm not sure that would be a good idea. 'Sides I'm supposed to keep it to myself."

Newt's brow scrunched, "Why?"

"Newt, I promise everything's fine," Queenie protested, her smile seemed broken.

"Clearly it isn't," Newt said to her sharply, he took a soft breath, "Sorry, I didn't meant to be cross. I'm worried."

Queenie didn't look at him, her eyes focused on her hands as she thought over this. Maybe she could get away with letting Newt know- no, it would only burden him and she didn't want to do that. They all had their jobs to do, she could handle hers and would make do. However she trusted Newt, telling him might make her feel better about the matter and maybe, maybe he could help. Offer her some guidance, give her some advice. She took a quick breath. Grindelwald told her to keep it between the two of them for the time being, but he didn't say she couldn't hint at it. So that was what's he would do, drop a hint or two about it, let Newt put together himself.

"Okay, okay," Queenie said to him, she still didn't look at him, "It's my assignment, from Grindelwald. I'm uh, let's just say I have to use my legilimens a bit more aggressively."

It only took a few seconds before Newt understood what she was referencing. Common reactive was to use truth spells when wanting people to confess something, used in court cases all the time. However legillmens was used sometimes as well, only it often was used when the participant was less than forthcoming. A person had to agree to the truth potion or spell, they didn't have to agree to someone reading their mind to get the confession or information out of them.

If Grindelwald was having Queenie use her ability more aggressively, that meant she was in charge of interrogations. That didn't sit well with Newt at all. Queenie was one of the kindest people he had ever met, sometimes he thought she was too sweet because it left her vulnerable to be taken advantage of. Though she often used that to her advantage. The thought of Queenie running an interrogation, of having to use the natural talent many called a curse or blessing, it rubbed Newt the wrong way.

"It's necessary," Queenie said softly she shifted in her seat, "We need information. If they won't talk to Grindelwald or his friends, then they'll talk for me."

"At a cost to yourself no doubt," Newt pointed out.

Queenie glances away, "I'm just not used to using it this way, but I will get used to it. I will do my part to help."

Newt didn't want her to get used to having to rip information out of someone's head. While Newt still felt that his goals were aligned with Grindelwald, this made him worry about the lengths the man would go to get them. War was brewing to be sure which meant tough choices would have to be made, tough things had to be done. Not for the first time, Newt wondered the cost.

As he studied Queenie, the unease more than clear to him now, he was starting not to like the costs. Had he lost his brother and Tina because of this? Was Queenie going to be lost in a different way having to become an interrogator? The very description of the job wasn't right for Queenie. On the one hand yes, he understood that her ability would make her great interrogator, but it still didn't fit her.

Queenie didn't like taking the information out of people, she didn't like constantly being able to look into someone's mind without their permission. It was the worst invasion of privacy and she had no control over it, no matter what she did. Now it seems that she had use that to her advantage, to let her ability run free and reach into another's mind aggressively. Queenie wasn't aggressive.

"Are you sure you're alright," Newt asked after several moments of silence passed between them.

Queenie nodded, her smile back on, "Yes. Now stay put, I'm going to get the healer."

Newt didn't protest as Queenie left this time, he let his eyes close for a moment and tried to relax. As he did this, Queenie felt anything but calm.

The feelings she had toward her natural gift were unsteady at best, but not they were completely unbalanced. When Grindelwald had informed her of what her assignments would be, she shouldn't have been surprised. After all, part of the reason Griendelwald had been interested in her was because of her legilimens. That day they talked, she could sense it from him. At the time she hadn't seen why he thought it was something great or that could be useful. He thought her gift would be fundamental in his fight, now she understood why.

Queenie would be able to pull out information from anyone, no matter how skilled they may have been at occlumency, she would be able to get through. She couldn't call herself a professional in legillency, but she was more than proficient. This would be her part to play, acquiring important and useful information that would aid in the fight. No matter how sick it made her feel, no matter how much it unnerved her to use her legilimens this way, she reminded herself over and over again why she was here. So that she and Jacob could be together one, so that Newt's creatures would no longer be hunted, so that the wizarding world would no longer be falling apart at the seams. This was her part to play and play it she would.


End file.
